dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fresh
'Fresh '''is a Magisterian television sitcom created by Davey Felton and Susan Crest, that originally aired on MBC from March 18, 1991 to October 30, 2001. The show stars Will De Santa as Benny "Fresh" Rollinson, a street-smart, but a caring teenager from Annesia City moved to Greenwood at Vanvare Housings with his sister, Jenny (Claude Parsons), It is considered as The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air of Magisteria and an Adaptation of the African-American sitcom. The series ran for eleven seasons and aired 279 episodes. The creator of the show, Davey Felton gave permission to Quincy Jones, The creator of Fresh Prince to make the first adaptation of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. in the final episodes of Fresh on October 30, 2001, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast, Alfonso Ribeiro, Will Smith, James Avery, Karyn Parsons, DJ Jazzy Jeff and the original Aunt Viv, Janet Hubert appeared as the main cast for the final 3 episodes except for DJ Jazzy Jeff. It is available on Netflix. on February 17, 2020, Will De Santa confirmes the rumors of the Reboot of Fresh, this September 2020, Fresh will be rebooted for a 20-episode Season 12 and so as the timeslot, but few days later, The Season 12 premiere was moved on April 27, 2020. Tapings for the 20 episodes has already started last month. Cast and characters Main characters and Recurring characters Guest characters * Millie Hume (Season 4 Episode 24) as Lindsey * Willie Revillame (Season 10 Episode 22) as a Drummer of a Local Band. * Marlin Chen (Season 10 Episode 22) as the Lead Singer of a Local Band. * Brianna Chrystina (Season 11 Episode 24) as Herself * Alfonso Ribeiro (Season 11 Episode 22-24) as Carlton Rollinson * Will Smith (Season 9 Episode 25; Season 11 Episode 22-24) as Will Smith (Season 9 Episode 25), Benny "Fresh" Rollinson (Season 11 Episode 22-24) * James Avery (Season 11 Episode 22-24) as Philip Rollinson * Karyn Parsons (Season 11 Episode 22-24) as Jenny Rollinson * DJ Jazzy Jeff (Season 11 Episode 24) as Jazz * Janet Hubert (Season 11 Episode 22-24) as Sophie Neville Seasons * ''Main article: List of Fresh episodes Schedules * Season 1 and Season 8: Monday Nights at 9/8c * Seasons 2-5: Saturday Nights at 7:30/6:30c (Seasons 3-5: 6/5c) * Season 6: Thursday Nights at 7/6c * Season 7: Saturday Nights at 8/7c * Season 9: Thursday Nights at 8/7c * Seasons 10-11: Tuesday Nights at 8/7c * Season 12: Monday Nights at 8/7c International Broadcast Merriamia * MerriamianTV (1996-2006) * MTC (2001-2005) Histeria * HTN (2008-2018) * HBC (2007-2015) * HisTV (2015-present) Redvale * RBC (1997-2001) Liberia * Liberian Broadcasting Corporation (1995-2001) * Liberian Television Authority (1999-2009) Uzan * Uzanian Television Network (2003-2013) Pithalia * Pithalian Broadcasting Company (2020-present) * CTV Pithalia (2018-present) United States * NBC (1994-2004) * ABC (1998-2008) * CBS (2015-present) * Syndication (2019-present) Philippines * The 5 Network (2018-present) * UNTV (2018-present) Category:1990s Category:1991 Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Sitcoms Category:1999 Category:1991 Magisterian television series debuts Category:2000s Category:2001